Laughing Twins (DISCONTINUED)
by KawaiiKittenNyx
Summary: Two twin brother's the sons of Laughing Jack as Marcus tries to protect his twin brother from getting stuck in a box he has to turn him monochrome like himself. Disclaimer: I don't own the photo also Laughing Jack isn't mine.
1. How It All Began

A woman carries two infants in portable carriers she happens to be running from something but what is she running from? She happens to be running from an angry mob they said she was a witch which she technically was. She was carrying the two twin baby brothers of the man of whom she loved Laughing Jack this is the last time she'd get to see her baby boys she ran towards Jack's door knocking on it loudly as he pulls her inside. She sets the two babies carriers with them in it onto the table Laughing Jack looked into his wife's eyes sorrow in his eyes he knows they are going to hang her so she had to go on the run. She kissed him one last time before running out the back door of his house a couple of days later the mob found her hanging her. Laughing Jack saw his gorgeous wife die before his eyes he had the babies in the same carriers they were in they started crying.

"Hey hey daddy is here boys no need to cry." Laughing Jack picks up his two twin sons in his arms he was more of a monochrome color probably from seeing his wife dead the last strand of red turned black.

"dada." Said Malik he had more color to him than his twin Marcus.

"That's right dada." Laughing Jack said to his son.

_**Fifteen years later...**_

_**Marcus P.O.V**_

_**My light colorful brother Malik was a bright rainbow color but he had some monochrome black in it my bullying him probably did it. Dad said he better see Malik completely monochrome or he'd lock him in a box for thirteen years. I chuckled at the idea a box seriously? Anyways Malik seemed to be looking at a girl walking down the street her skin flawless against the full moon. **_

_**Malik's P.O.V**_

_**I was looking at a girl walking down the street her skin was flawless against the full moon I smiled I didn't want Marcus seeing me smile. Her nice wavy hair reflected the gorgeous moonlight it made me have butterflies in my stomach oh how I wish I could have somebody to call my own dad always had the ladies begging at his feet how I wished I was treated the same way. Something catches my attention there is a man stalking behind her she goes down another alleyway another two men pop out of nowhere I furrow my brow. Something isn't right here I thought as they pinned her against a wall the guy was probably drunk he was groping her breast that made me angry my brother Marcus saw me go I killed the three men in front of her blood specks on her face. I made the bodies disappear into thin air as my hair went a little more monochrome black. I smiled at her with my sharp teeth she screamed and ran away.**_

"Good job dumbass." Marcus says towards me.

"Shut the fuck up Marcus you cannot do any better can you?" I said.

"I bet you I could!" I heard him snarling at me.

"Fine prove it!" I said towards Marcus.

_**He finds two people who brutally beat a man to death as all I heard was screaming then nothingness filled the air as he showed me what he did.**_

_**He did exactly like how dad murdered his victims how disgusting I thought to myself but yet again interesting.**_

_"You win this one Marcus I will get you next time! I will prove to you and dad that I'm worthy of being in this family!" I said._

_"Good to know now let's head back home." Marcus says._

_**We walk towards our home I hear dad yelling at somebody about no that something else was supposed to be there and that was supposed to be in another room. I popped a lollipop into my mouth as my brother pulled out a bag taking out his jaw breaker putting it in his mouth sucking on it. Soon enough our dad walked out of the room he had a smile on his face to see us home.**_

"I see he got a little more monochrome." Laughing Jack our father said.

"Yeah he killed three men." Marcus said sucking on his jaw breaker.

"Good job Malik and you too Marcus." Our dad said.

"Thanks dad." We both said.

"Well how'd you kill them?" Our dad said.

"Well I um just..." I said looking down.

"He actually killed three of them because they were groping a woman's chest. Actually he had sliced them with his claws pretty hard because blood splattered onto her face." Marcus said.

"And how did she react to her brave hero?" Our dad said.

"She was terrified, horrified, and she ran away screaming." I said frowning another strand of hair turns monochrome black.

"Dad how did you even have us?" Marcus said.

"Long story your mom was a witch and gave me a fertility potion." Dad said.

"Okay then lets drop that subject." I said I never ever wanted to have a child me have a child with some woman no it was logically impossible

"Aww brother is disgusted his facial reactions though." Marcus said.

"SHUT UP I WAS THINKING YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT." I snarled at him.

"Woah woah calm down." Marcus said.

"I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I said stomping off to hell knows where.

"He'll calm down eventually." Dad said to Marcus.

"Yeah let's hope so." Marcus said as he finally finished his jaw breaker.

"You still have to make him a monochrome color or I will put him in a box." Dad said.

"Dad why is that so important though?" Marcus asked.

"We will be able to get stronger and if we fought somebody we'd heal faster." Dad said.

"I will try to make him much more monochrome than ever!" I said to dad hugging him just to stalk off to find Malik.

_**Marcus P.O.V**_

_**I saw him standing over somebody the person's eyes glassy lifeless another ten people sprawled out guts everywhere. Apparently he sowed their eyes shut they were full of all sorts of candy his hair half monochrome and half rainbow. I felt sorry for my brother my only twin he watched me go monochrome his eyes were full of tears when I did now I felt how he felt it took me till when I was thirteen till I went completely monochrome. I so badly didn't want him to be locked up in a box I soon enough would have to face father to stand up for him probably resulting in both of us being put in boxes. We both walked home after he made the bodies disappear into thin air it felt like the walk had taken forever. Father didn't look surprised at all he looked at me with high disbelief then all of a sudden I saw a box.**_

"Son I'm very sorry but you left me no choice!" His voice boomed.

"You don't yell at my brother!" I snarled.

_**We both sheathed our sharp claws locking ourselves into combat soon enough I heard my twin brother screaming I passed out. Both my twin brother and I passed out the next morning I wake up a cold breeze hits me sending shivers up my spine. A small little hole in the box I look out of this hole around my surroundings I see a box painted half monochrome and half rainbow brother I hope you are okay...**_


	2. Stuck In The Box

_**Malik's P.O.V**_

_**Stuck in boxes we were I looked over to see a monochrome box through a tiny hole I was bleeding across my stomach after the fight I got into with dad after he attacked my twin for standing up for me. So Marcus did love me as a brother or he wouldn't be stuck in one of these with me I heard footsteps coming towards us we were only twelve feet away from each other. So I thought technically he was twelve kilometers from me! I panicked as the box shook I was picked up scared mindlessly. Some body help me dear god! I shook and I shook scared out of my mind for my twin.**_

"Hey no need to be scared." A woman voice replied.

"You are coming home with me!~" She chirped happily.

_**NO NO NO NO NO! I thought not without Marcus he is injured! I tried jumping out of the girls grasp but I couldn't damn she had a firm grip on my box. I shook a lot so did the box I needed to get over towards Marcus I couldn't leave my twin and I would not leave him! She started walking away with me no! Marcus! I tried to jump out of her grasp again she just held tighter NOOOOOO my life is over she is taking me away from my twin! I tried again and again getting exhausted I gave up there was no point in even trying.**_

_**Marcus's P.O.V**_

_**I saw my brother's box shaking he was being picked up he was probably scared mindlessly he probably needed help I wonder is he scared out of his mind for me?**_

"Hey no need to be scared." I heard a woman voice reply.

"You are coming home with me!~" I heard her chirp happily.

_**My brother lashed trying to get out of the girls grasp but couldn't it looked like she had a firm grip on his box. His box was still shaking I heard footsteps about to leave my heart thumped out of my chest is how I felt. It looked like he attempted to jump out of her grasp again but she just held his box tighter please don't suffocate him I thought then he tried again and again to get out of her grasp he soon got probably exhausted and gave up. I heard her foot trails begin to walk off as the scuffing of her feet faded poor Malik I wish I could help him I curled up in a ball damn this box was tight I then felt something hot roll down my cheek am I crying? I wiped one way as it slowly crept down my arm I was crying I let out my sadness as I cried a puddle of tears forming around the bottom of the box where I was sitting. Soon enough I heard more footsteps coming towards me I looked out of the hole in the box all I could see was shoes then I was being lifted into the air I heard a voice speak.**_

"My sister would love you for a gift she is turning seventeen this year and it has been tough for us financially." A male voice said.

_**Great I was being given to a seventeen year old teenager as her birthday gift. This is not going to be fun at all I thought to myself as he was carrying me out of the woods we came to a more lively like area filled with people, parks, and stores.**_

"I have to hide you somewhere my sister would not look or even think of looking for you." He said unzipping something as I was being put into it.

_**Well it seemed pretty big to me I saw something like a papery substance then I saw writing tools surprisingly my brother showed me what they were and what they did. He loved art he used these tools a lot when he painted or drew something now me on the other hand had tried to teach him how to skateboard. I heard my stomach growl man I'm hungry and this boy is dragging me off to hell knows where I might as well though I magically made a Twizzler appear the whole size of the box and started eating it. The next minute I hear a bell ring I'm still in the box but I cannot tell where I'm since the bag is so hard to see through.**_

"Ah shit I'm going to be late again I'm probably going to get after school detention." The male voice said as he started running.

_**I'm literally going all over the place in this thing Malik get me out of this god damn thing where ever you are. I finally heard a door shut as the so called one tried to sneak into class again.**_

"You are late again I see!" A woman voice snarled.

"I'm sorry I was caught up in something and kind of lost track of time." The boy who picked me up had said.

"No excuses after school detention!" said.

_**I assumed he was in trouble man by the way it sounds she is an annoying bitch and I want to gut her like father, but I'm stuck in this accursed box man it's so crowded in here.**_

_**Malik's P.O.V**_

_**I assumed the girl had went to school because all I could hear was math something about shapes and there diameter. Man this is boring! I want something interesting to do but I'm trapped in a box that is very crowded she has other things in here that just make my situation worse. All of a sudden a bell rang she got up grabbing the backpack in which I'm in then slung it over her shoulder. I wonder where she is going I then heard muffled voices saying goodbye and have a nice day. I then assumed she was taking me to her house.**_


End file.
